


Can anybody hear me?

by Thatcandycanekid



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Incest, Love, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatcandycanekid/pseuds/Thatcandycanekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*One-shot*<br/>If you love me you will not let me go. Despite what you find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can anybody hear me?

Gerard walked over to his bed and sat in the corner of it. picking up his sketch pad he turned to a new page and began to work on a new idea he had begin thinking about through the day at school. He hated there really he did. He wasn't very talkative but he had friends which was good enough for him. The people were stupid, well most of them and stereotypical. He wanted to finish school as quickly as possible and leave. 2 more years he thought to himself and chuckled. He looked at his finished work and sighed shaking his head. Originally he was going to draw a graveyard, somehow it had turned into /another/ image of his younger brother Mikey. His /younger brother/ who in his mind he was pretty sure he was currently obsessing over. He wasn't meaning to but slowly he had began to fall in love with him unintentionally. He lay down on his bed and placed the sketch pad underneath it. He whimpered as he turned over remembering the bruises he had received earlier in the day. For some reason being beaten up didn't hurt him as much anymore. He felt like...he deserved it, for not being perfect. And truth was he just wanted to be perfect for one person. Mikey.  
Mikey sat in his room,strumming on his new bass. In complete boredom he sighed and put it away,and decided to go downstairs to his big brother,Gerard. He walked down the stairs,and straightened the Misfits t-shirt he was wearing and looked down on his tight skinny jeans. For some reason he always had to look good for Gerard,no matter when. When he arrived to the basement he knocked slightly on the door to his brothers room and hoped he was home by now.  
"G-Gerard?" He stuttered out.  
"Yeah?" Gerard whispered though it wasn't his intention to sound so quiet. He sat up slightly and smiled when he noticed it was his brother's voice. Oh how he loved his voice. He was like a love-struck puppy and sadly he had no idea what to do about it. He knew he had to but he couldn't really tell him. He had spent most of his life not telling anyone anything. It was something he was good at. He didn't talk about things that he should probably tell people to help him or let his frustrations out but honestly that had never worked for him so he just didn't. Mikey opened the door and peeked in,seeing Gerard sitting on the bed. He smiled and walked in,closing the door behind him.  
"Hey,I just wanted to check if you were home." He said gently and sat down on the bed with his elder brother. Whenever he sat alone with Gerard in that room he got this exciting feeling he knew he probably shouldn't have

"Yupp i'm here" Gerard smiled at him and moved over a little so he could it without actually having to touch him. Not only because he really didn't want Mikey to know about his attraction to him but also his body honestly hurt all over and he was not going to tell Mikey that. It would just make things worse. Mikey raised an eyebrow when he noticed how Gerard seemed a little uncomfortable,or distressed.  
"You okay,Gee?" He bit his lip,sounding worried. He knew Gerard never liked when Mikey worried about him,so he wouldn't try to make him say anything. That never worked with Gerard.

He nodded slightly "Yeah I'm fine, are you ok?" he looked up at him and smiled slightly. He smiled purely because his brother cared about him but with the conflicting thoughts going on in Gerard's mind. Most of the time he never believed it. He had never actually thought anyone loved him but he couldn't blame them he hated himself more than the could ever hate him anyway.  
Mikey tried to return the smile. "I'm fine..Gee,you know you can always tell me if somethings wrong. I'm not going to force you to say anything,just remember . I love you,and I care an awful lot about you.." Mikey's tone was serious and he'd moved closer to Gerard,biting his lower lip slightly. One thing that bothered Mikey,was if the love he felt was brotherly or not.

Gerard didn't respond but he flinched well Mikey came closer but he didn't move away from him. "I know Mikey...sometimes it's just hard for me to talk" he whispered and looked down trying not to think about anything at that moment but obviously he was. He wanted to tell him but he didn't think Mikey could understand it anyway. He was perfect Gerard was not and without all the other reasons why it was wrong. Gerard felt he wasn't good enough for Mikey,

Mikey's eyebrows were furrowed sadly,he knew Gerard suffered through depressions. And he'd also known for a while Gerard was doing to himself. Hurting himself. It made Mikey so sad,and he felt like he always had to watch over his big brother."Gee.." Mikey said,but grabbed Gerards hand gently and pulled up the sleeve,revealing cuts all over it. He bent down and kissed one of the scars gently to not hurt Gerard,and continued kissing all of them

 

Gerard felt tears in his eyes when he saw Mikey look at his cuts but he felt a little more calm when he kissed them. He was so gentle with him and caring that Gerard didn't even know how to react. "Mikey" he whimpered quietly and looked up at him  
Mikey held his eyes closed and went on,kissing up his arm,over all of the cuts. "Mm?" He replied while his lips were against Gerard's skin. Actually kissing a part of Gerard's body made him feel butterflies,no matter what it meant to Gerard. Mikey just wanted Gerard know that he cared.  
Gerard smiled a little "Why do you care about me?" he whispered and looked back down. He loved his brother. He knew that. He loved in a way no brother ever should but he couldn't help it  
"Because I love you,and you're the only one that keeps me sane in this fucked up world.." Mikey breathed out,and moved to look at Gerard's face. He looked into his hazel eyes and bit his own lip.  
Gerard smiled slightly before hugging his brother close. "I love you too" he whispered resting his head on his shoulder. He didn't think Mikey loved him the way he did but him saying the words was enough for Gerard to make him smile  
Mikey snapped his arms around Gerard's waist and returned the hug,burying his face in his neck-crook. He wondered if Gerard would ever love him the way he loved Gerard,and he wanted to tell him,but he was afraid he'd lose him. That was the only thing Mikey was afraid of; Losing Gerard.  
He looked up at Mikey and sighed slightly. If he didn't tell him he'd go insane but he knew the possible consequences. He had to,it was unfair for Mikey "Mikey?"  
"Yes?" Mikey asked,holding his eyes closed and just cuddling into Gerard's neck,taking in his scent. He loved how Gerard smelt,how he looked,what he'd done for Mikey and basically he loved Gerard. And not as a brother should. He'd realized that a couple of weeks ago  
"I love you...I'm in love with you" he whispered looking down and closing his eyes and hugged him softly he thought maybe Mikey would leave so at least he wanted to make the hug last  
Mikey's eyes shot open and he pulled away and looked at Gerard with genuine shock. Did Mikey hear right? Was he joking? Mikey studied his face for a moment and saw that he was being all serious. Mikey had no idea how to respond with words,so he did what he thought would be right. As in,pressing his lips gently against Gerard's and closing his eyes.  
Gerard bit his lip but smiled when he felt Mikey's lips on his. He kissed him back softly. He wasn't sure whether he was awake or sleeping but either way he couldn't be more happy than he was now.

"I love you too Gerard I always have" Mikey smiled and hugged him closely. There's always hope for someone and right now he was going to be Gerard's.


End file.
